1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates to a fastening member, and more particularly to a fastening member that can fasten and unfasten at least two panel members without the use of a tool and a device having the fastening member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, to connect two panel members together, a screw or rivet is used. A server 9 is exemplified and illustrated in FIG. 1. The server 9 has a housing including a rear panel 91 preformed with a PCI slot 901, and a door panel 92 pivoted to the rear panel 91 at a side edge of the PCI slot 901 for covering the same. With the door panel 92 covering the PCI slot 901 and prior to insertion of a PCI interface card (not shown) into the PCI slot 901, anti-dust and shield effects can be achieved. To insert the PCI interface card, the door panel 92 is rotated away from the rear panel 91 to expose the PCI slot 901.
To fasten the door panel 92 to the rear panel 91, generally, a tool must be used to extend at least one screw (not shown) through the door panel 92 and screwing into a corresponding screw hole in the rear panel 91. Because the tool is necessary to assemble or disassemble the screw, and because the screw must be taken care of after disassembly to prevent the lost thereof, another fastening member is developed, that is, a thumb screw.
If the thumb screw (not shown) is used to fix the door panel 92 to the rear panel 91, although the thumb screw has the advantage of dispensing with the need of a tool and the lost thereof can be prevented, the cost of the thumb screw is high and does not meet the low cost requirement.